I Hate You
by Mickie Johnson
Summary: It was something about the middle Curtis that made Dally hate him. Maybe it was his stupid Happy-Go-Lucky attitude or how he tries to make everybody happy. Dally hated everything about him. From his name to his stupid good looks that make all the ladies swoon. I don't own anyone in here. S.E. Hinton does
1. Dally

It was something about the middle Curtis that made Dally hate him. Maybe it was his stupid Happy-Go-Lucky attitude or how he tries to make everybody happy. Dally hated everything about him. From his name to his stupid good looks that make all the ladies swoon.

Dally was getting pissed just thinking about him. Dally threw a half full beer bottle at the abandoned brick house next to the lot. Dally falls back onto the couch with a sigh.

God dammit what the hell is wrong with me? The poor kid didn't do nothing wrong. Uh fuck. I need to clear my mind. Pick up a cute broad or something. I could go talk to Natalya or Madison about it. They're both probably at the Dingo. Okay let's go Dallas.


	2. Natalya and Madison

Dally scanned the room to find the gang sitting at a table. And there was himself. Sitting beside Ponyboy and some cute broad Dally didn't recognize.

"Dally!" Someone yells making Dally turn around revealing Madison. "Yeah?" Dally says smirking. "Cut the bad ass attitude" Madison snaps making Dally smile for the first time today. "Where's Nattie?" Dally asks looking around. "In the back getting a Salad." Madison says rolling her eyes. This is why Dally likes Madison. She doesn't like Sodapop either, One of the few. Natalya doesn't either. They both find him too peppy. Not that they aren't but not that much.

"Ah I see" Dally says smirking. Madison takes her apron of and throws it back to the chef, who catches it and smiles. "See ya" The chef says before throwing the apron into the pile. "Bye Frank" Madison says before Frank nods and walks to the back.

"Shifts over" Madison says. "No really?" Dally says sarcastically "I thought you were quitting" "smart ass" Madison says as Natalya comes out with a tray of food. "Dally Winston? Smart ass? Never" She says pecking Madison on the lips. "What's up Dally?" Natalya says as She walks over to the gangs table, Dally following. "Nothing much" Dally says shrugging as they reach the table. "That's good right?" Natalya asks setting the food down. "I guess" Dally's says with his hands in his jacket pockets.


	3. Who are you?

Nattie!" The mystery girl says as they all look at her. "Sandy?!" Natalya says not sounding as happy. "Last time I seen you you had pimples and braces" The girl named Sandy says smirking making everyone look at her. Natalya looked so embarrassed and Dally wanted to kill the Sandy girl. But Natalya being Natalya bounced right back at her.

"Really cause last time I seen you you were fucking the whole football team." She says making Two-Bit choke on his Pepsi. And everyone to stare wide-eyed. Dally snickers getting a glare from Soda and Sandy.

"At least I could get something" Sandy says sounding not as cocky, desperate almost. "An STD doesn't count" Madison says walking up, making the gang go "burn" and "ooooo." "And as a matter of fact," Natalya says making everyone look up at her. Natalya looks at Dally for a little before secretly signaling to Madison. Madison walks behind Sandy and pushing Sandy's head down into her salad.

"You think this is funny Winston!?" She shrieks getting in front of Dally. "That's kind of why I'm laughing." He says smirking. "You know what Winston?" Sandy asks. "What?" Dally asks getting face level with Sandy. Sandy tries to slap him but Dally catches her hand. Sandy tries to pull away but Dally pulled her in and kisses her. Once Dally let go, Sandy gasps and tries to smack him again but this time Natalya jumps onto Sandy knocking her down and starts banging her head against the ground.

Soda gets up to break it up but Dally gets in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Dally asks smirking. "To help my girlfriend" Sodapop says grinding his teeth. "Don't think so" Dally says as Sodapop sits back down slowly. "Okay Baby doll" Dally says looking down to see Natalya about to punch Sandy. "She's not worth it." Dally says looking directly at Sodapop before pulling Natalya off like she was a rag doll.

Natalya stood up straight and brushed herself off. Sodapop quickly jumps up and goes to help Sandy up. "Baby I think my nose is broken" Sandy complains holding her nose. "Hopefully" Dally mumbles. "What was that?" Sodapop asks turning around.


	4. The Big Argument

You heard me" Dally says smirking as Sodapop comes face to face with Dally. "What the hell's your problem!?" The usual peppy boy shouts angrily. "You're my damn problem" Dally growls.

The gang were way to scared to do anything so they sat still. "What the hell did I do to you?" Sodapop yells. "Every Fucking thing!" Dally shouts right back. The gang knew that the management were gonna come out soon if they didn't stop so Two-Bit and Steve held Dally back while Johnny and Ponyboy did the same to Sodapop.

Once they both calmed down the whole gang plus Madison, Natayla, and Sandy all sat down. Sodapop and Dally across from each other. "Now we are gonna all sit down and talk to each other" Two-Bit says acting mature but failed making everyone laugh but Dally and Sodapop. Ten minutes into talking and Dally got bored. So he as decided to kick Sodapop.

Sodapop looks up quickly to see Dally smirking. "Fuck you" Sodapop mouths as everyone else just keep talking. "What time?" Dally mouths back making Sodapop get a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong baby?" Sandy asks. "Oh a nothing" Sodapop says which caused Dally to smirk more.


	5. Bathroom Scene

They all got back to what they were doing. Five minutes later, Dally still kicking him, Sodapop gets up. "Where you going?" Steve asks making everyone look up. "Bathroom." Soda says quickly looking at Dally. "I'm gonna go to" Dally says after Soda leaves. Madison gives him a look that says "Don't mess with him" which made Dally put his hands up and defeat before stumbling and laughing while entering into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you want?" Sodapop says asks making Dally look up. "Just wanted to see if you weren't crying like a bitch" Dally says jumping onto the sink in front of Sodapop causing him to look away. "Soda" Dally wimpers has he throws his head back.

Sodapop quickly looks back forward to see Dally smirking at him. "What?" Sodapop snaps making Dally smile. "Um Sodapop" Dally moans again this time touching his hard-on through his jeans. Sodapop quickly intakes a sharp breath. Dally wrapped his legs around Sodapop's waist and brought him closer to the sink. Sodapop stumbles towards him. Dally pulls Sodpop onto him as far as he could with pulling him onto the sink.****

Dally starts to nibble at Sodapop's ear. Sodapop didn't move or anything. "Damn Curtis" Dally mumbles as he licked Sodapop's ear lobe making Sodapop shiver. The session was quickly ended by Sandy calling Sodapop from the outside of the bathroom. Dally smirks before getting off the sink. Before Dally left he whispered something into Sodapop's ear, "I used to touch myself thinking about the things I'd do to you" He said as he winks and walks out of the bathroom, leaving a shocked Sodapop.


	6. Arm Wrestling

Once Sodapop got back to his seat they were arm wrestling. Steve and Two-Bit were wrestling and right now Steve was winning. "Come on Two- Bit!" Ponyboy yells as Sodapop sat down with Sandy. Dally smirks as Steve wins. "Whose facing Steve?" Madison asks as they all laugh at Two-Bit pouting.

"I think Nattie should." Dally says making Sodapop look up. "I'm in" Steve says, "what do you say Nattie?" Steve asks Natalya using her nickname. "I'm down for it" Natalya says sitting across from Steve smirking. Steve and Natalya connect hands as the tension builds up.

"Ready go!" Dally says letting go of their hands. The contest went back and forth between Natalya and Steve. The gang cheered and cheered until Natalya pushed Steve's hand down to the mat. "I won" Natalya says smirking as she shakes Steve's hand. The gang couldn't believe Steve Randle lost a arm wrestling contest to a girl. Dally believed in Natalya the whole time.

"Can I face Nattie!?" Madison asks happily. "Of Course doll" Steve says getting up as Madison sits down. Steve pushes the chair in for her and sits next to Sodapop. "Why are you staring at Dally?" Steve asks/Whispers causing causing Sodapop to come out of his day dream. "Oh sorry" Sodapop says looking at what was happening.

Natalya and Madison were about to go at it and Dally was holding their hands. "Ready?" He says looking at Natalya who smirks. He does the same thing for Madison who nods excitedly. The gang all looked ready to see who would win. Sodapop sat up in his seat to find that Sandy left.

"Go!" Dally says letting go of their hands. Madison's hand flies down almost touching the mat. Madison pushes Natalya's arm up the best she could which was a big accomplishment to her. The gang was cheering again and so were some of the staff members. Madison looks up to see Natalya struggling to push her hand down. Madison leans in and kisses Natalya on the lips. Natalya looks up making Madison push her wrist down as the back of Natalya's hand hits the mat. "Yay I win!" Madison says jumping up and down as Natalya smirks. They look over to see the gang and laugh at their face emotions. Ponyboy and Johnny look grossed out, Sodapop and Steve looked shocked, Two-Bit looks like he thought it was hot, and Dally had the biggest smile ever.

"Now you have something to pick on Nattie about." Dally says ruffling Madison's hair. "Wow" Two-Bit says dreamily. "Good job Maddie" Steve says giving Madison a high five. "Thank you" Madison says giggling as Two- Bit claps for her. "Okay so that mean you have to face Dally" Two- Bit says. Madison stops having the realization set into her. The gang laughs. "Can I forfeit?" Madison asks. "Yeah but you have to choose who to face Dally" Steve says. "Who didn't go yet" Two-Bit added. "Okay, um, Sodapop" she says as Sodapop looks up quickly.

"Come on buddy" Two-Bit says laughing. Sodapop moves over to where Madison was sitting. Dally sits down as Natalya gets up. "Connect hands" Madison demands. They do what they were told. Dally smirks when he feels that Sodapop's sweaty hands. "Ready?" Madison asks Dally, who smirks. She does the same for Sodapop, who shakes his hand slowly. "Okay then, Go!" She says moving her hands. Dally almost touches Sodapop's Palm to the mat but just like Madison, he cheats. Sodapop kicks Dally's leg really hard causing Dally to glare at him. Sodapop talks that as an advantage and slams his wrist down. "Winner" Madison says lifting Sodapop's arm up disappointingly. The gang cheered for Sodapop.

Sodapop smirks at Dally who sticks his middle finger says sticking her tongue out making Natalya and Dally laugh. "I'm so bored" Two-Bit complains. "Well we have to go anyway" Madison says grabbing Natalya's hand. After all the goodbyes and things, Madison winks at Dally and they leave.

"You all wanna to the Curtis's?" Two-Bit says once they exited. "Oh I see how it is" Ponyboy says, "Don't even ask." Two-Bit just gives Ponyboy a noogie. Dally looks at Sodapop before getting up. "Okay let's go" Ponyboy says before they all walk out of the Dingo. The walk there was silent other than a few Socs yelling from cars and stuff.


	7. The Curtis House

When they all got to the house. Sodapop and Steve sat on the couch, Two-Bit sat in Darry's chair, and surprisingly to Sodapop, Dally sat right next to Ponyboy and started talking to them. An hour or so passed and Sodapop was tired. "Guys I'm gonna get going to bed." He says getting up. "Cya man" Steve says connecting his knuckles lightly to the ones Soda already had up. Sodapop gave the gang more goodbyes before going to his bedroom. He didn't know why but he secretly wanted Dally to follow him.

Sodapop's wish was he granted about an hour later when Dally got up quickly but quietly from the sleeping gang and went into a sleeping Sodapop's bedroom. Dally wasn't sure how to wake him up so he gently kicked him with his foot. Sodapop mumbles and rolls over. "Fucking Sodapop" Dally mumbles as he sirs next to him. "Wake up" Dally mumbles running his hand down Sodapop's cheek. Sodapop doesn't move. Dally runs his hand lower and lower as he bites his lip. Dally stops when he gets to the hem of Sodapop's boxer. He looks up to find Sodapop still asleep.

Dally gently runs his hand over Sodapop's barely covered dick, receiving a moan from him.


End file.
